


Attraction

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut, unprotected sex (the pull out method) Sexually Explicit Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	Attraction

  You began to stir. You could see the light a little through your eyelids and you knew it was morning. It didn’t mean you wanted to start the day though. As much as you hated sleeping in motel beds, walking up next to Sam Winchester was by far the greatest way to wake up. 

  Sam wasn’t your boyfriend, hell he didn’t even like you like that. He saw you as his sister. His cute but annoying little sister. You were sure of it. It pained you that he didn’t have the same feelings for you, which made it harder when he slept next to you. You could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He slept shirtless because he got hot through the night. Honestly, it was pure torture to you. 

  That, and the fact that his body was pressed against yours. _His entire body_.

  It was only natural for him to be a little… hard in the morning. It didn’t make it any easier for you though. The mere thought of  Sam Winchester’s cock sent arousal pooling between your legs, but having it pressed against your ass. You’re panties were already ruined. 

  You shifted slightly, feeling his member move against your ass only made it worse. You were tempted to roll him onto his back and move between his legs and give him some relief. You were the one needed some relief as a matter of fact. 

  He let out a long groan, which only meant his body was waking up. You could feel his body stretch next to you, his muscles tensing then relaxing before he shifted into you more. And to add fuel to the fire, you pressed your ass into him more. A soft moan escaped past his lips. 

  “Mornin’ Sam,” you muttered, shoving your hand underneath your pillow as you faced away from him. 

  “Mornin’,” he said lowly. Suddenly, you felt a warm hand ghost over your waist, wrapping around your abdomen. His hardening length pressed against your ass, this time a little rougher. Like he was doing it on purpose. 

  “Sam,” you breathed out. “What are you?”

  “You know you talk in your sleep?” he whispered in your ear. 

  “Do I?”

  “Yeah,” he started. “You say the darnedest things.” His lips grew close to your earlobe. You could practically feel the heat radiating off of them. It sent shivers up your spine. Your nerves were on edge. “So is it true that you think I’m attractive?”

  “Sam-”

  “Do you, baby girl?”

  “Yes, Sam,” you said almost inaudibly. He ground his erection against you, causing you to stifle your moan. You slammed your eyes shut and tried to get your breathing under control. His fingers made their way into your pyjama pants and into your panties. 

  “Is this okay?” he questioned, halting his movements.

  “More than okay.” His lips attached themselves to your neck, softly kissing away at the flesh below your ear. You released your breath loudly and bucked your ass against him. His fingers brushed between your folds, no doubt finding out just how badly you wanted him. You were aching for him. 

  “So wet, baby girl. Is this all for me?” he growled.

  “All for you, Sam. I want you,” you said. You were surprised the words left your mouth. A sudden surge of confidence flowed through your veins. “I want to feel you inside me, Sam.”

  “Fuck Y/N, you have no idea how bad I want you,” he muttered. His fingers pushed your pyjamas and panties halfway down your legs before his fingers were stroking through your soaking folds. “I can’t wait any longer.”

  You felt movement behind you before the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance from behind. His body moulded behind you, his hand gripping your hips as he pushed forward, his thick, long length stretching you in the most satisfying way. You let out a breathy moan as he filled you up to the brim.

  “Fuck Sam! You’re so big,” you mumbled. “So good.”

  “Ready baby?” His lips pressed to your cheek as he pulled out almost completely. He started out at a fast, yet consistent pace. Your walls fluttered around him with every thrust. His hand made it’s way to your breast, massaging it gently as his lips kissed along your cheek.

  “Faster Sam,” you moaned.

  “You got it,” he almost chuckled. He pulled out of you completely, and sat up. His hands made their way to your sides, positioning you in the middle of the bed. He spread your legs wide enough for him to fit between them. His cock was in you in an instant, pounding into you, fast and hard. The only sounds that could be heard were your loud breathes and the sound of skin slapping. A thin layer of sweat covered you both as he continued to drive into you. You were growing closer and closer every time his cock hit your sweet spot. 

  He kissed you. Out of no where, his lips were on yours, kissing you slow and almost wearily. It was a spur of the moment thing before his eyes met yours and his breathing grew increasingly louder. His hips were grinding into yours, pushing you closer to your release and you could tell by the contorted look on his face that he was right there with you. 

  “Come, baby girl. I wanna feel your tight pussy squeeze around me,” he practically begged. You met him, thrust for thrust. Your eyes staying locked with his. You took note of the way his mouth stayed open slightly, and the way he blinked hard when pleasure coursed through him. Your walls clenched around him, your fingers dug into his shoulder and your hips thrust upwards as your orgasm ripped through your body. You practically cried out his name as he helped you ride out your orgasm, still hitting the sweet spot inside of you. Your body was shaking profusely as you clung to him. 

  He followed behind you, pulling out of you completely just in time for white ropes to cover your stomach. He let out the sexiest moan, you were sure you could come again from the sound of him. He stroked himself through his orgasm, coming all over your stomach before he collapsed on top of you. 

  When he looked up at you, he let out a laugh. “So that just happened.”

  “Yeah. Definitely not how I pictured starting off the day,” you smiled. “Can’t complain though. That was definitely a great start.”

  “That was an amazing start!” he chuckled. “Remind me to thank Dean for sending us on that hunt together.”

  “Yes!”

  “So round two in the shower?”


End file.
